I Never Knew a Love Like This
by Enigmaforum
Summary: She thought she had the whole thing figured out, until he completely swept her off her feet.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or the song used in this…..please don't sue!**

**AN: Ok so this story was inspired by an amazing song called "Love Like This" by the wonderful Amy Pearson. You should totally go give her a listen because she's got some really amazing talent. Song lyrics are in italics. **

**AN 2: There will also be a more adult version of this story up on my site. But I caution you now it's adult and if such material offends you please don't go to my site to read it. Here though we have more user-friendly version. Enjoy!**

**Dedication: To Angel and Pink, my two big sisters. Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement you've given me. I couldn't ask for better sisters. Love ya both dearly. **

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. (ohh)_

**Stupid.** She knew what she was feeling, doing; thinking right now was stupid because in the end she was bound to get hurt, heart broken, and have emotional baggage to boot. But for some reason she just couldn't stop the feelings coursing through her as she laid next to him, watching his chest rise and fall beneath the hand that was currently over his steadily beating heart.

In all her years Vida Rocca had never expected to feel the way she was about the man sleeping beside her. She loved him, had fallen for him deeper than she'd ever expected to when they'd started this entire relationship and she knew that was the most foolish thing she could've ever done because he could never feel the same way about her in the grand scheme of things.

His reputation told her all she needed to know about that, he was known for being a womanizer, playboy, and all around non-committal type of guy. She'd known this from the start, being one of his best friends and confidants, she should've known better when he'd asked her out for that first date but there had been something about him that had made her say yes.

Now that she was laying beside him, she was glad she had said yes because she'd never have known how much they could both put into a relationship, how much she could come to care for him. Their relationship had just seemed different from the beginning, from anything either one of them had experienced, countless dates, laughter, and minimal fighting. They had balanced well, meeting each other's stubborn attitudes full on with ones of their own. Then of course there was the way he could make her blood boil with just one dark look, the way he seemed to turn her into a puddle of goo with just one touch of his lips to hers.

The thought of it now had her shivering as she remembered exactly how much they seemed to come alive when they were alone and behind closed doors, in each other's arms the world seemed so much simpler, filled with passion and understanding. His kisses, caresses, everything set her on fire and she knew that if asked, she'd give up almost everything for one night alone with him. He understood what she needed, wanted, loved and she could safely say she did the same for him. He was different with her, they were different and it scared the hell out of her.

She knew differences should only make their relationship stronger but in the end she wondered for what because he'd end up breaking it all off as soon as he'd had his fill of her. It was how all of his relationships had played out and for the life of her she didn't know why she was thinking this could be different. He liked to date for a while and then end it before they got to serious, never liked staying around long enough for a committed relationship and she knew this was no different, knew that her hopes of not getting her heart broken would be crushed eventually.

She shifted in the bed they'd so recently been awake in, turning away from him and sitting up, bringing the covers up to cover her body. Glancing down at him she saw that he was still fast asleep, obviously exhausted from their earlier activities and smiled at the look on his face, content and happy, feelings she so wished she could have right now. Sighing she gathered the covers, made sure there were still something covering him and got out of bed and walked over to the window seat he'd built a week ago to sit down, positioning her coverings around her as she sat and looked out into the quiet night, willing her thoughts to go away. She knew things would end eventually; that she needed to get rid of her feelings here and now before she fell any deeper but almost immediately knew this was impossible. She couldn't stop her heart from feeling anymore than she could stop seeing him.

Sighing she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her arms as she looked out the window, trying to regain her emotions and thoughts, not wanting to think about the ending that was coming. All she wanted to do was enjoy the now, pretend that he could possibly love her for the time they were together to soften the blow later on. She never heard him rustling in the bed, waking up and getting out to walk over to her. She jumped slightly when she felt someone behind her, pulling her body towards theirs and feeling his warm lips on her shoulder.

"Xander," she murmured as he said nothing and continued to let his lips travel across her skin, hitting her neck in just the right place before coming to a stop at her ear.

"Why are you up? Didn't I exhaust you earlier? Or do you want more?" he whispered huskily as his hands started to wander over her arms.

"Xander, no, stop," she said the second his hands started to undo the blanket around her. "Go back to bed, I'll be there soon. Just needed to think." He frowned at her then, she never said no to him unless something was really bothering her and he didn't like the idea of anything disturbing her peace of mind.

"What's wrong pet?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "I just couldn't sleep, needed to think, go back to bed and sleep."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong and don't you lie to me and say something isn't bugging you. You forget that I know you Rocca, you never say no to me unless you're bothered by something," he said pointedly.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just don't feel like having sex with you anymore tonight? That maybe I really just want to think and be alone?" she hissed, pulling herself away from his embrace, cursing the fact that he knew her so well. "Just go back to bed Xander."

"No I won't and you certainly can't make me," he growled. "I refuse to be told what to do or have my head bitten off when I was just trying to find out what's wrong with you when I know something is. Excuse me for caring."

"Yeah right, you really know me so well," she muttered under her breath, causing him to look at her in shock before glaring at her and tugging her back to him.

"Don't know you eh? I'll show you how well I know you," he growled before slamming his lips down onto hers. Her eyes instantly snapped closed at the contact, her hands instantly going around his neck, bringing him closer to her body as he coaxed her lips along into a passion filled dance, pulling away when he heard her moaning into his mouth.

"I do know you pet, better than anyone else. I know how much you want me, how passionate you can be, how much you put into this relationship," he said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers. She bit her lip then and shook her head at the words, instantly trying to pull away from him again but found herself stopped by his strong arms holding her to him.

"No, let me go. I don't want to talk about it, let me go," she demanded as she struggled against him.

"No. You are going to tell me what's wrong, why you're suddenly looking like a train has hit you. Talk to me. Now."

"Xander, no, I don't, I can't."

"Yes you can, no you will," he demanded softly. "Now look at me and tell me what's wrong pet."

"It's not what's wrong it's what feels right!" she cried out, causing him to look at her in shock. "I'm an idiot for feeling like I do but I can't help it. Xander, I love you. I've been falling for you since day one of this relationship and I just can't do this anymore if all we're going to do is break-up. I know how you work, how your relationships work. You hate commitment and right now that's all I want from you. I want to be the only girl in your head, heart, and your bed," she whispered quietly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I hate the thought of anyone else being with you. You make me feel things I've never felt before and it scares the hell out of me because I know you don't feel the same way. You and love don't go together and I tried to stop it, really I did but it just won't stop," she confessed. "I love you so much that it hurts and I hate it because you don't feel the same way. That's what's wrong with me."

He literally felt his jaw drop at her heartfelt confession because never in a million years had he expected it to come from the woman in his arms. He knew where her fears came from and honestly couldn't blame them because for the most part, everything she said was true. He wasn't a big fan of commitment and had actually never had a lasting relationship but when he'd chanced asking her out everything had changed. In Vida he'd found a perfect match for himself and wanted nothing more than to have what she was suggesting, a steady, lasting relationship that would take them both to new places with each other.

He'd known from the very start that he'd never want to hurt her, make her do anything uncomfortable, just try and make it work because with her everything was different. He felt the same way she did and at the moment felt guilty for not telling her sooner. He watched as she looked up at him, looking for the first time very vulnerable in his arms. Instantly he let himself break into a giant smile as he gathered her into his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Who says I can't feel the same way love?" he asked quietly, watching her eyes widened at the never before used nickname. "Because I do, I've felt the same way for a while but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you off. But I do love you, so much that it hurts to think of you with anyone but me. I actually think I'd go crazy if I saw you with anyone else. But I want what you do, need to try to make a relationship like this work because you're my perfect match, my best friend, my everything," he confessed softly.

"I won't lie and tell you this is going to be easy, this whole thing is new and it's going to take a lot of work, but I'm willing to put that in if you are. I refuse to let this go, to let you go without at least trying," he murmured as he let a hand wander up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing the few tears away. "So what do you say, are you willing to give this, me a try?"

"Yes," she answered immediately. "I can't imagine letting you go without at least trying. We owe it to ourselves, if you're willing to work then so am I. I can't think of anyone else better matched for me than you," she said happily as he just grinned and leaned down, letting his mouth hover above hers.

"I love you," he whispered out.

"And I love you, now shut up and kiss me," she demanded as his lips descended on hers, engaging her in a gentle loving kiss that conveyed every emotion they felt for the other.

They pulled away gasping for breath but smiling at the other as Vida moved herself in his lap to straddle him, bringing his hands up to the blanket wrapped around her and putting them on the ends.

"Make love to me?" she asked tentatively, watching him smile and nod, his hands quickly taking the blanket off of her body and throwing it against the window.

"You don't want to move back to bed?" he asked even as she grinned and pressed him against the window, shaking her head.

"Nope, like it right here because this is where it started. Seems only right that the first time we actually make love be where we confessed our feelings," she murmured as she began pecking kisses to his neck, frowning when he pulled her up to look at him.

"Understand something love; all those times we were involved I was making love to you even if we weren't saying it I was putting my heart into it," he whispered, watching her eyes widen at the confession and a soft smile grace her lovely face as she nodded and kissed his hand.

"That's the way I felt about it to but we can still consider this a first time right? Technically it is," she said a blush creeping onto her face. He chuckled and nodded, bringing her down to him for a kiss.

"It's the first of a lot of times. You're not leaving this room for the next few days."

"Oh really?" she asked with a chuckle as his fingers began to wander across her skin. "And what are we going to do with all those days Mr. Bly?" she asked as he brought her hips over his a sly grin on his face.

"Things that would have Udonna blushing." Vida giggled and let him lean up to kiss her throat, his lips suckling on the salty skin there, making her whimper quietly as his hands began to wander over her body, lovingly caressing and teasing her to a new height of need. "Xander. Please, I want…" he chuckled and put a finger to her lips, nodding to her as she kissed the tip and smiled down at him. The two lost themselves to their passion then, giving into desire and emotions they hadn't thought possible with the other.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm, I'm seeing stars, literally," she murmured against his chest, not having the want or the energy to move from the current position she held in his lap. "That was just…"

"Amazing?" he finished for her as he kissed the top of her head, his hands rubbing her bare back.

"Very much so, but I don't know, is it just me or did that time just seem…different?" Vida asked tentatively, looking up to find him smiling down at her.

"It did, but I think it's because we really were putting everything into it, our hearts, souls, anything we possessed. Right now, I know I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"And I'm more in love with you than ever. This is going to work out between us. We're going to make this work."

"Or kill each other trying," he teased as she rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, sealing their newfound love once more with a simple gesture, each showing how much they cared.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Ahhh Yeah, ohh)  
I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you  
I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love.  
I thought that I was better off alone,  
But I was wrong..._

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. (ohh)_

_Everyday is better than the last, when I'm with you.  
I don't think I could get much higher  
Cuz Baby  
Everytime you come and put your head to me, things you say to me it just feels so good..._

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever,  
cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this,  
I never knew love like this._

_(Love like this)  
Don't make me wanna lose myself to you  
(Love like this)  
And when you're here there's nothin I can't do  
(Love like this)  
See no one else compares to you_

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this._

_Like this, like this,  
I never knew love like this  
never, never knew love like this  
Uhh  
And I hope it lasts forever,  
Cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this  
No, no, no, no, no,  
Just to feel your kiss  
Ohhhh  
Just to feel like this  
I never knew love like this._

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN 3: Hope you enjoyed this lovely ficlet. If you celebrate Valentine's day, hope you have a great day tomorrow. I don't celebrate it because I am very very single at the moment but that's alright. Anyways, enjoy the day tomorrow and have a lovely rest of the week!**


End file.
